mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Act 6 Act 6 Speculation
Does anyone have a guess about what might happen to Aranea, Jake, and Jade? I think that Aranea's finger will be chopped off by Dirk when he gets back to the session which will make her dead again and then he will help Roxy regain consiousness while leaving Jake to power up and Condesce!Jane to revive Jade, although he might take on Gamzee and do something to him to stop him from meddling. 22:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's going to take him three hours to get there, she'll have done much more damage by then. Jake's brain projection of him, on the other hand... all that Hope aura charging the air is going to make him very real, and very soon. I can see him trying to cut off her finger, but it seems a bit soon to stop her. As far as Gamzee, he's probably already succeeded in knocking Jane out or otherwise sidetracking her. 22:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) First of all, I guess I was talking about Jake's brain projection of Dirk after all and I didn't know which Dirk it was, but whoever he is, he's going to at least do SOMEthing (He's a GOT TIGER for peter's sake) and Jane is also technically a god tier while Gamzee seems to be just a clown/juggalo pretending to be a god tier who can't die for some reason. Second of all, Aranea is too smug to last much long without becoming a antihero or a side villain in her own right and I think that most people know that Hussie kills lots of people off especially when they would still be a main character, it would accomplish at least helpful thing for the heroes, and they are especially easy to kill, because considering that no one has noticed Dirk yet, he is BEHIND Aranea, Dirk only needs to chop off her ring finger to kill her, and Dirk has way too many deudly blades at his disposal that is is very good at using, I'd say that the odds are in his favor. 01:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't underestimate Gamzee's strength, but yeah we don't really know for sure either way. He doesn't exactly need god tier level powers to successfully pull off a sneak attack, though. And about Dirk, like I said, of course he's going to try to do something. He's Dirk Strider, after all. I'm not sure what you're getting at with Aranea, her imminent status as an antihero or side villain is all the more reason to keep her around longer. If she got cut out of the picture now, she would be the shortest lived villain in the entire comic, and it would totally rob the audience of any excitement. It isn't a matter of "Hussie always kills people whenever he can", it's a matter of good storytelling. As for dirk being behind her? A) He hasn't even physically manifested yet and B) Aranea is a mind reader. He doesn't need to be in her direct line of sight for her to notice him. How do you think she detected Roxy's presence? 02:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Dave has now arrived, Roxy is asleep, Aranea is in jeopardy, Jake is still powering up, Jade is still dead but is now in the Furthest Ring, Jane and Gamzee are still fighting but Dave will probably end the fight one way or another, and Brain Ghost Dirk is now fully real, preparing to chop Aranea in half, and quoting Inigo Montoya for some reason. Fronm that, I can only predict one thing: the Strider mutual bros are gonna wreck some shit. Yours truly, 21:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Jane is free now. 22:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::things seem to be looking grim for gamzee... I guess that Aranea might intervene and take control of terazi, or she'll let it play out, and I don't see that ending well for gamzee Whohoohuwhu (talk) 07:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::The fact remains, though, he's essentially immortal. So I'm really not sure where this is going. I just hope he doesn't kill Terezi. 14:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Even though Gamzee can't die, that doesn't mean that it's impossible for Terezi to beat him to near death and keep watch over him to make sure that he doesn't interfere. PM and Jack are trying to protect Jade for some reason, and Jade is technically also talking to Calliope in the Furthest Ring. 12:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :But Gamzee isn't really trying to do anything right now, so how much Terezi beats up or subdues him is kind of irrelevant. PM and Jack are protecting Jade because their prototypings are making their minds partially Becquerel, her loyal pet. And if my interpretation of the events is right, they had already entered the session but didn't feel the need to teleport until they suddenly sensed Jade had died. And I'm not sure why you felt the need to say "technically" but yes, Jade is talking to Calliope. 04:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC)